The Destroyer of Worlds
by smexyking107
Summary: Within the land of Minecraft rests 6 Kingdoms united in Harmony until from outside the borders from the North a raiding war band known as "Warzone" invaded the Kingdoms and subjugated them under their tyrannical rule and taking the crown. Now a gang of misfit degenerates must overcome their personal failures and save Minecraft from certain doom and reclaim the crown.


Be sure to leave a Review and i will Respond to it in this section here!

* * *

Within the bounds of infinity lays a land that seems to have been stuck in time.

A land tranquil and beautiful beyond measure with bountiful riches.

This was the land of Minecraft filled with Monsters and Men, In this land were kingdoms both big and small stuck in time unknown to us all.

The Main Kingdom was the land of Ruya which hosted riches beyond measure with well kept cities, a well maintained economy and commerce and safety from the monsters that used to plague their ancestors it was also the seat of the capital of all of Minecraft.. Myncraft which hosted the throne room and castle.

There were five other Kingdoms that were connected to this mainland, The Kingdom of Wada a Seafaring and Island Nation that ruled the waves, The Land of Kavios which was the home of Industrialists and Miners, The Land of Bruka which was a Rural and least developed Kingdom out of all of them but they were hard workers and raised livestock and food, The Kingdom of Krieg which was a highly independent minded and hierarchical warrior society which produced weapons of war for the kingdoms and lastly was the land Odland which was on the farthest edge away from the Capital of Myncraft on the frontiers of the wide open land of Minecraft where the banished and criminals lie where dead men tell no tales and a place run down and for explorers and adventurers alike.

However a shadow of tyranny and oppression cast its terrifying darkness across the land at the hands of a totalitarian clan that ruled over the lives of all the kingdoms with impunity and terror.

That clan.. goes by many names many do not dare speak its name but it is known as.. Warzone. At the head of this clan who has raided and plundered the lands and rule over them with a iron fist is a young man by the name of Toxic with common folklore saying everywhere this beast treads the very land he steps and the very air he breathes turns into toxic.

There are bigger forces at play in this realm of magic and fantasy and as destiny would have it there was a bigger role for a certain group of misfits and degenerates they just would have to figure it out what role they play.

Toxic and his gang of terrorists rule over the kingdoms with a tight fist and proclaim themselves as kings as they have invaded from a unknown land due North and have usurped the crown for themselves.

The Kingdoms were disillusioned and fractured from eachother they mounted a pathetic attempt at the unified invaders that picked off each kingdom one by one all culminating in the Battle of Starry Night where the Warzone clan and the Barbarians that they have recruited claimed a divisive victory over the Unified Kingdoms with the King falling in battle but not before he sent a secret message right before the battle to his younger servant telling him to protect with all his life and duty the only hope that these kingdoms had left it was a struggle but the young servant took the young boy in his hand and ran.. ran to the edges of civilization as he knew it.. that was 15 years ago.

Now Warzone rules over all six Kingdoms and any sort of rebellion is crushed with overwhelming force and brutally with torture, death squads, massacres, inhuman experimentation, enslavement, forced disappearance, and even rumors spread of the most troublesome subjects between dragged to hell itself.. never to be heard of again.

But as the threat of tyranny spreads throughout the kingdoms a certain sprout of freedom is in air, noone knows it yet but destiny yields it so, fate will bring together a group of misfits from across the six Kingdoms and in a fate of luck their lives will be changed forever and even beyond them the fate of the entire world rests on their shoulders but first they must grasp their destiny.

It all begins within the island of Java one of the islands belonging to the seafaring Kingdom of Wada where a certain apathetic man lays in content a smile on his face of pure ignorant bliss but within his veins carries with him.. Royalty.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Whats the future of the Kingdom? Who are these groups of people that are destined to take back the throne? And just how bad is Warzone? Find out once we dive head first into the story next chapter! Be sure to Favorite, Follow and Review!


End file.
